Corus Pictures
'Mako Pictures, LLC '''is a Canadian film production studio based in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and is a subsidiary of Clearwater Animation. Founded by film producer Marcus Troy in 2015, the company is responsible for creating exciting and unique live-action feature films. A separate division titled, Mako Animation was founded in 2016 to create animated films, short films, and television programs. In 2017, the company acquired Gladusaurus Productions and has made a separate division titled Mako Classics. As of August 2018, the studio has currently produced a total of nine feature films. Also since 2018, the company was acquired by Clearwater Animation, so that they would have more creative control and to expand Clearwater's portfolio. This also would come in to effects for it's subsidiaries and divisions. History Founding & Early Beginnings (2015-2018) In 2015, the company was founded by Canadian film producer Marcus Troy. Their purpose is to produce feature films. On November 27, 2015, it was announced that Mako Pictures would produce their first feature. It was eventually announced as ''The Wiggles ''and was released on May 29, 2016, and it was a critical and financial success, with a 71% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, and grossed about $170 million worldwide. It's success later lead the company to make more feature films. Although they were urged to make a video game division to develop and publish games based on their works, they announced that they'll instead focus on third-party development of home console video games through other developers such as Electronic Arts, WB Games, Bandai Namco Entertainment, Square Enix, Ubisoft, Nintendo, and Capcom. On December 23, 2016, Mako Pictures launched Makopictures.com to expand the studio's online content presence. The website gathers its core animation properties in a single online environment that is interactive and customizable for site visitors. It offers both originally produced content along with press releases, games, free wallpapers, desktop backgrounds, and screensavers. Some of the characters to be used in the project from the Mako libraries include those of ''Marcus Troy and Sofia the First. Clearwater subsidiary (2018-present) More coming soon! In April 2018, Mako Pictures released their updated video for the Disney's Magical Express Service, and it will be fully implemented by November. On September 1, 2018, Universal Cruise Line is set to debut as a collaboration with Mako Pictures, in addition, on July 13 of that year, Mako Pictures opened up Wiggles World (which is also found in DreamWorld Australia) at both Universal Studios Hollywood and Florida. On July 17, 2018, during Disneyland's 63rd Birthday, Mako Pictures announced that special sailings on Disney Cruise Line's Disney Dream cruise ship will have an event called Mako Day at Sea, which would occur during March Break and Summer sailings. Company name The company is named after the Mako roller coaster in Seaworld Orlando. Since the coaster was themed after sharks, the company also has a shark (Marky the shark) as their mascot. The original name was supposed to be "MT Films", but Marcus Troy wanted something unique and something that wouldn't be too generic, so a bunch of ideas came around until they finally settled on "Mako Pictures". Productions Feature Films : Further information: List of Mako Pictures films Released films Upcoming Short films Television series See also * Gladusaurus Productions * Mako production logo * Mako Animation * Mako Classics Category:Mako Pictures Category:Companies